


Summer Fun

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [21]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is a smitten King, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Jafar was a sorcerer so why shouldn’t Jay have that skill too?, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Descendants (2015), Pre-Ben/Carlos/Jay/Evie/Mal, Summer, Swimming, Writers month 2019, day 22, enchanted lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 22Word Prompt: SummerFandom: DescendantsPairing: Pre-Ben/Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos





	Summer Fun

“Are we sure it’s safe?” Jay squinted at the far too clear lake, tossing a rock into it. Evie was helping Mal and Ben set up something called a ‘picnic’, Carlos was sitting on the shoreline with Dude in his lap also staring unsure at the water before them. 

“It’s safe, I swam here all the time when I was a kid,” Ben said reassuringly as he opened up the wicker basket. 

“Yeah about that…” Jay trailed off still unsure as he glanced at Evie and Mal while Carlos hummed in understanding. 

“I know Jay, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Ben said softly as he stretched out his back as Evie took over the placing of the food so it looked pleasing to the eye and easy to access everything. 

“That’s why Ben made sure it was just us here today,” Mal added, giving Ben a grateful look from the corner of her eye. 

“Oh, thanks, man.” Jay turned his back on the lake and gently clapped the King on his shoulder, hand lingering for longer than normal. 

“It’s my pleasure, I just want you all to experience things you should have experienced a long time ago, but being able to do it without fear,” Ben said honestly, taking his time to look at each of the four, honesty plain and clear on his face. 

“Thanks, Ben, it means a lot,” Carlos spoke up, scratching Dude behind the ear. 

“Well looks like everything is set up, water first then food.” Evie clapped her hands together, drawing attention away from Ben’s reddening cheeks from Carlos’ thanks. 

“Sure E,” Mal and Jay chorused and began to roll up the bottom of their pants. Ben watched as Mal stepped into the shallow shore of the enchanted lake, actually laughing as the warm water lapped at her ankles. Jay watched as she wadded into the water carefully and on guard before his face broke out into a smile and he easily joined her in the shallow water. 

“This is going to ruin my leggings,” Evie huffed amused as she pushed up her colourful leggings up to her knees and jumped into the water, giggling as Mal splashed her and Jay playfully. 

Ben leaned back on his hands, content to watch the trio laugh and splash in the water. Ben smiled almost knowingly as Mal’s eyes flashed green and her purple hair somehow glinted blue as she laughed and kicked water at Jay. Jay who held his hands up with a laugh, his eyes shining a deep red while Evie twirled in the clear lake water with a beaming smile. 

“You look like you know something,” Carlos piped up as he dropped down next to the King, Dude having run off to chase a butterfly, yipping happily. 

“I’m just happy you guys are here for the summer, that you get to experience summer,” Ben said truthfully. 

“Sure,” Carlos drew the word out playfully as he nudged the King who nudged him back.

“I’m surprised you’re not in the water too,” Ben commented as Carlos nibbled on one of the chocolate chip cookies as the two watched the other three in the water. 

“I can swim, but water is not my favourite thing in the world,” Carlos admitted as he licked his fingers clean of some of the melted chocolate from the cookie. 

“I get that,” Ben hummed thinking about the filthy water surrounding the Isle. 

“…Thanks,” Carlos smiled before he stifled a yawn and Ben looked at him concerned and noted the dark bags under his eyes. 

“You can sleep if you want to, I don’t mind and the others are a bit busy.” Ben blurted out, cheeks burning slightly as Carlos blinked up at him. 

“…Thanks, Ben, I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep lately I guess.” Carlos rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand as he yawned again. Ben swallowed back a startled noise as freckled boy curled up on the blanket next to him, head pillowed on the King’s thigh with his eyes closed and hands curled up just under his chin. 

Ben took all of his courage and settled his hand on the top of Carlos’ head, gently petting his hair and blushed when the white-haired man purred absently. Ben looked back up at the other three that were wadding deeper into the water of the lake. 

Ben just smiled; knowing that the enchanted lake water was washing away whatever curses their parents had put on them while growing up. They looked so carefree and happy as they talked with and splashed each other in the lake, finally looking their age and being allowed to be happy and free. 

They were all so beautiful and Ben knew that his choice to bring them over from the Isle was the best thing he had ever done. 

Ben had done his research on each of them and their parentage and this was why he was insistent on bringing them all to the lake and getting them in. He still wasn’t sure about Carlos and Evie, but he was willing to wait, after all, he had all summer and he was going to make sure this was their best summer yet. 

After all, he was King Ben and these four were his now and he always takes care of what is his.


End file.
